


A Lesson in Attraction

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny talk about Stiles' little crush on a certain sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Attraction

"It's just that, you know, gay guys aren't attracted to me," Stiles said. "Not that he's gay, of course, I just mean. Ugh. It's not like it matters anyway.  _No one_ is attracted to me."

Danny had this odd look of surprise and confusion, which Stiles really had no idea how to interpret.

"You know that's pretty much insane, right?"

"Right? I mean, I'm  _awesome._  What's not to love?"

"I'm serious, Stiles."

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure I can definitively say that you were the one that made me realize I was gay."

Stiles blinked. "Huh?"

"You really had no idea?" Based on the look Stiles was giving him, no, he didn't. "You remember in seventh grade when we were lab partners? God you talked so much. I wanted to kiss you just to see if it would shut you up. Eventually I realized that I mostly just wanted to kiss you."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked after an uncharacteristically long period of silence.

"I totally had the biggest crush on you for, like, four years."

"You… what?" Stiles punched him lightly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you were obsessed with Lydia and I was some kid who was just figuring out he was gay."

"Wait, do you still-"

"No,  _no_. Besides, Derek would flay me if I even  _thought_  about looking at you like that."

And if Stiles was shockingly silent before, it was nothing compared to this.


End file.
